


Lopaka

by RuthlessBallard



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Child Death, Grief/Mourning, Other, Protective Big Brother Tom, The feels are real, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessBallard/pseuds/RuthlessBallard
Summary: Tom and Kathryn lose themselves for a moment after a painful loss is brought to the forefront.Trigger Warning: Mentions of death of a child
Kudos: 11





	Lopaka

He had been in a scrap or two. He had seen the realities of war and understood that nothing was really that simple. Despite his quick to anger or boyish indifference, Tom knew that there were sides to everyone. He always knew there was good in someone, and why even boiling with rage, he never truly felt the need to end a person's life.

Except once.

Kathryn was never a dainty flower. She was smart, quick, secure, and independent. She never really wanted nor needed a protector. Despite knowing this, Tom was ever-watchful. He simply could not let her go.

It was a question. A simple shout from a crowd that brought out a fury in Tom he had never known before.

Years had passed since Voyager returned, and most of the fame had melted away. However, Kathryn being the kind but mysterious creature she had always been, still managed to capture the curiosity of many. 

It was the fifth anniversary of Voyager’s return, but that wasn’t the reason for the buzz. A lower deck crewman wrote a scandalous tell-all about their years on Voyager. The apparent affairs, the alleged tensions, the supposed Maquis Commander seducing the cold-hearted Starfleet Captain. Most were tiny moments blown up and dragged out to such exaggeration; it was laughable. Sadly, there was one very real, very private, very painful story that was brought to light. 

They were pushing through the throngs of people waiting outside of her apartment. They discovered the back door, and of course, the transporters were down. The only way to safety was through the fire. Tom, along with BE’lanna and a small crew of security, pushed Kathryn through as reporters and onlookers strained to get a look at the woman at the center of such salacious stories. 

She held her own, though, she had been spoiled with years of not having to simply survive. No fires to put out for her distraction. The stress of the book was taking a toll. Questions were pelted from every direction, slowly chipping her away.

“Is it true there was a planned Maquis mutiny?”

“Are you a Borg sympathizer?”

“Are you really addicted to Holographic pornography?”

Most were laughable, but the worst happened just feet away from the door, they were nearly home free. 

“Lopaka!” I man cried out.

She froze. She didn’t turn, but she listened.

“Where did you bury Lopaka, Kathryn?”

Tom’s head shot up in abject horror as well as BE’lanna just right behind him. The crowd was deafening, and yet he could hear the pained squawk Kathryn made before her legs started to give out. She had been holding steady for so long, taking the brunt of the media attention, going about business week by week. The stress frayed her nerves, and she had hit the breaking point. With a final shove, they dragged the distraught woman into the building. 

“It’s ok. Let’s just get….” BE’lanna began before a cry silenced them.

Crumpling to the floor, Kathryn released a guttural howl. Seven years of trauma poured out of her like vomit. The Klingon woman pulled her into her arms weeping as well. Completely lost on what to do. 

Lopaka was a sweet little orphaned telepath. He hid along with others as the Devorian ships hunted them down like cats to mice. He was quiet and painfully shy but for some reason took a liking to the Captain. He had a dazzling smile that would only appear when the intrepid leader would offer the little boy a caramel brownie or brushed a palm over his dark locks. He was never clingy per se, but the moment Kathryn inquired about the boy’s well being, he was there. What really drew the Captain, and her crew into his charm was his unquenchable thirst for knowledge. He took in any information anyone was willing to give. He witnessed, analyzed, and thrived. It was reported Gamma shift crew members stumbled upon a few midnight study sessions in the mess hall between the young boy and the intrepid leader.

The boy was a ray of sunshine and warmth despite his quiet disposition.

Nothing in life is fair.

Especially in the Delta Quadrant.

What Lopaka faced, in the end, was the very epitome of unfair.

Kashyk was embarrassed, humiliated even. He had been outsmarted. Though he had to accept the loss, he wouldn’t go without a final mark. He had been off the ship for seven hours, life was settling back into place when she received an encrypted message. 

It merely said: Have you checked your inventory?

Kathryn knew it was going to be horrible, but she could never have imagined. No one could. She brought a security team down along with Tuvok to the cargo bay. They scanned every nook and cranny for any Devore signal. They were about to call it a day when her eye landed on a barrel in the corner. It was so inconspicuous, but something about it seemed as though it was on display just for her. 

She knew. She wasn’t ready. How could she be?

With shaking hands, she opened the lid. The stench of death plumed into the air. She backed away slowly. Tuvok understanding the situation, quickly snapped the top back onto the barrel, ordered the team back to their stations, and requested for The Doctor and Chakotay’s immediate presence. She continued her retreat. She didn't make it far before the contents in her stomach erupted from her mouth. 

From then on, it was a blur, but very rapid, sensible decisions were made. The body would go through a quick but thorough autopsy. Tom would fly the body away from the ship so none of the other crew members would see the release of the little coffin. They would not go after Kashyk. They had barely survived by the skin of their teeth, and even though it went against everything they stood for, seeking justice would come at a high price, nobody was willing to pay.

Most importantly, the situation would never be spoken of again. The final decision was made unofficially. It was not as if the crew wanted to ignore the existence and eventually the end of Lopaka but no one really knew what to say. It was all too horrible. It was all too much.

Despite her carrying on, as usual, The Captain was understandably distant. Oddly, the only person she didn't distance herself from to was Tom. Neither knew why, but it seemed that Tom just innately understood her heartbreak. He never asked more of what she could give but always coaxed her out into public settings when the depression was too much. When a diplomat would get too touchy with the beautiful human leader, Tom was quick to put an end to any advances. When the demand of the day was clearly dragging her down, Tom was the first to think of an inappropriate innuendo to make her smile. He became her steadfast protector and supporter. 

His protection didn’t end when his station at Voyager was officially deemed complete. So when he stood in the middle of the apartment lobby listening to the sweet whispers of his wife consoling his sobbing friend and leader, he saw red. Turning on his heel, Tom marched back out the doors to a crowd already dissipating. Like a shark searching for blood, he found the reporter not far from his previous station.

A tap on the shoulder, a turn on the heel, and fist met nose. The reporter was on the ground in a moment's notice before the former pilot was on top of him, punches rained down on the unsuspecting man.

“You fucking bastard!” Tom screamed between blows, “How dare you!?!”

Bone breaking beneath knuckle.

“Where did you get that information?”

Blood spurting out of the mouth.

“How fucking dare you!”

Tom was unaware of a crowd reemerging around them. He didn’t take note of the number of hands trying to pull him off. He just saw red. He was blind with a fury he hadn’t felt in decades. Finally, the two were separated. The reporter was whisked off to medical as Tom was dragged off to the police station.

He sat in the grey holding cell. As his mind slowly eased back to reality, a wave of shame and embarrassment washed over him. He knew he was in the wrong and was quick to confirm when questioned. He was happy to take whatever punishment was deemed fit for the crime. What kept him in deep thought was realizing that a crushed nose was not all he wanted to give that man. He was out for the kill. He didn’t even really want to know how the reporter got such classified information, all he wanted was for that man to be dead. 

“You’re free to go” a voice informed him.

Tom glanced up, somewhat surprised but was quick to gather himself and exit the bare room. 

“You will be contacted promptly for your court date. Will you need a lawyer? I can place in a request now.” A plump woman behind the desk asked

“Wha…ah no. Thank you.”

“Very well. Sign here.”

Numbly. Tom pressed his thumb against the scanner as the doors clicked open. When he stepped into the lobby, he was shocked to see his former Captain waiting for him. She wore a coat two sizes too large for her, Chakotay’s he assumed. Her arms were crossed, her face stony.

“Miral was feeling sick, so I ordered B home.” Kathryn stated matter-of-factly

Tom stared dumbly, unsure what to do next. Apologize? Walk away? Cry?

“Burgers” Kathryn stated before turning on her heel “We’re getting burgers.”

It took a moment for his brain to register what she had said before he quickly jogged to catch up with her. They walked without speaking, taking in the crisp night air before popping into the nearest greasy spoon around the corner. She ordered to go. 

He was numb when he found himself sitting next to his former Captain, looking out at the Golden Gate Bridge with burgers in hand.

“Sorry feels stupid to say” he finally said “but I am.”

“I know. You can’t lose yourself, Tom. You’re better than that.”

“I know.”

“Have I asked too much of you?”

“What?”

He looked at her as she continued to stare out at the view before them.

“Did I lean on you too much?” She asked softly

It was sincere. An honest question.

“Never.”

“I still dream of him” she stated before finally looking up at her dinner companion.

“What do you dream?”

“It starts out lovely and in simple flashes. Him eating a brownie. Him watching the stars. Him humming a tune.”

Tom smiled as he reminisced about the small quiet boy.

“He never talks, but he’s near by. It’s nice....and then... it always ends with….”

Her words faded away. Neither wanted the sentence finished.

“I played him Flotter when I took him away. Just the audio.”

“You did?”

He flashed back to the heaviness of the air as he piloted the Delta Flyer out into the expanse of space. A little coffin as his only companion. He was ordered to travel a good while, so there would be no chance of Voyager happening to come upon the boy adrift. Tom remembered softly singing a lullaby he loved as a child to the small smooth box as he shoved it out of the craft. He never forgot sitting on the floor, crying to the sound of Flotter and his friends off on a merry adventure.

“I didn't want him to be scared” Tom laughed bitterly. 

She released something between a laugh and a sob. They both had tears streaking their faces with a small smile, gracing their lips as well.

“He was so blown away by the Holodeck.” She recalled

“His face that first time.”

They both made shocked faces before laughing once more.

“I loved that boy.”

“I loved him too.”

“We have to be better for him, Tom. We can’t go on like this.”

“When he said his name. I just….I mean actually hearing his name….I…”

“I know. It brought me back.” She paused “We dishonored him. He should be known. We should say his name.”

Her words held a finality he hadn’t heard in some time, but it felt more like home. He held up his milkshake.

“To Lopaka.” He toasted to the stars, his chest tightening to the sound of the once unspoken name.

“Lopaka” Kathryn said softly.

They finished their dinner in silence and didn’t bother to bid farewell, only a long comforting hug.

Tom returned home to an earful from BE’lanna before a grateful kiss on the cheek stating she would’ve done the same if not worse. He spent a good couple of months answering the courts for his actions, and the press had a field day. Kathryn hired an actual bodyguard though she knew her former pilot would never fully retire from his role as her protector. 

On Lopaka’s birthday, Kathryn arrived at their house with a plate of caramel brownies and a balloon. They toasted to the boy once more, reminisced and cried when they felt like it. It was painful, beautiful, and cathartic.

The carelessness of that reporter may have brought Tom close to ending a life. Still, that very carelessness forced the bereaved few to recognize another. From then on, no matter how much it hurt, Lopaka would never be forgotten.


End file.
